monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Wicca Witch
Info *'Parent:' The Wicked Witch *'Age:' 17... In witch years *'Killer Style:' I love mini accessories such as a miniskirt or a miniature witch hat. I also hate my green skin so applying makeup everywhere accept for a killer design on my face is a must. *'Freaky Flaw:' My want to impress people can sometimes cause me to maybe turn someone into a frog. *'Pet:' Cowers is my pet baby lion that I love dressing his mane in pretty little bows. *'Favorite Activity:' I love brewing new and fun potions to either help or hurt people. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' I'm a bit of a perfectionist so when things don't work out I kinda turn into a total witch. Ugh, I'm so much like my mother. *'Fav School Subject: '''Home Ick, it's the perfect place for trying out new recipes of potions on unsuspecting classmates. *'Least Fav Subject: Economics. Why should I learn how to rightfully take over a nation when I can just turn them all who stand in my way into frogs. *'''Favorite Color: Black with a dash of strikingly magical green. *'Favorite Food:' I like wheat, my mom says it's from spending to much time a particular hay head. *'BFFs:' Scarah Screams, Operetta Phanto, and Teala Trolz *'BF:' BoogeyJ is try to impress me either by pure attraction or pure love potion. Personality Wicca likes to control people and always wants to be in control. She lightens up after falling for BoogeyJ. Appearance Wicca has green skin and purple hair with thin blue streaks tied into small pigtails at the bottom of her head. She usually wears a short black skirt with a green and black pattern at the top and bottom. She wears a belt, a small hat, and shoes with cat designs. History Wicca's mother fell in love with a normie married to a good witch. The couple had Gillian and they were happy until the good witch died. Gillian claims Wicca's mother caused her death then bewitched her father into falling for her. Wicca believes they truly fell in love and had her. Gillian was tired of being forgotten and ran away. Wicca was heartbroken with Gillian's departure. Wicca arrives at Monster High along with other new students such as BoogeyJ, Brian Corcillum, Grimz Reaper, Gina Djinn, and Helga Hunch. She befriends other bad girls Operetta and Nefera de Nile. They enjoy aggravating the Ghoulfriends especially Cleo. One of her love potions is stolen by BoogeyJ and Grimz in an attempt to make Wicca fall in love with BoogeyJ. She is immune to it but does begin dating BoogeyJ after realizing how much he cares about her. She gives Teala Trolz a makeover and makes her Wicca's lackey. She attempts to defeat The Masked Lantern but is captured along with BoogeyJ and Grimz. they are all freed after Gina defeats The Masked Lantern. She begins her senior year in a stable relationship with BoogeyJ. She gets fed up with his pranking and even uses a potion to change his personality. After Grimz snaps him out of it she apologizes and the two reconcile. She comes face to face with her estranged sister after many years as well. She reveals her family history and faces some emotional turmoil that BoogeyJ helps her through. She graduates and begins attending MU. Trivia *Debuts in New Ghouls *Beginning of relationship with BoogeyJ in Potion Panic. *When she is disquised as a Normie, she uses the name Ella Thropp. This is likely based on Gregory Maguire's novel Wicked, a popular retelling of The Wicked Witch of the West's life with the name Elphaba Thropp. Category:Original Characters Category:Monster High: Eternal Goodbyes Category:Monster High: Eternal Goodbyes Girls Category:Females Category:Witch